runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Chicken Army
|items = *50 air runes *40 fire runes *10 death runes *Dreadfowl pouch |kills = *Chicken Commander (level 55) *Elite Chicken Mage (level 70) *Evil Chicken (level 95) }} Walkthrough Quest Beginning To start this quest talk to the Mysterious Old Man, which is located in Randomevenity. He will tell you to ask Evil Bob what are the Evil Chicken's plans. Evil Bob puts you to bring him 50 air runes, 40 fire runes and 10 death runes. Bring him these items and he will tell you that the Evil Chicken will attack the Wizards' Tower to steal runes for his chicken army to use. Assault of the Wizards' Tower After you spoke to Evil Bob go to he beginning of the Wizards' Tower bridge where there will be chicken mages. Talk to one of them but it will say that he won't tell about the attack to anyone because his commander might find out. You will need to summon a dreadfowl and then talk to the chicken mage. He will tell you that the chickens will pretend to be normal chickens and go into the Wizards' Tower, after that they will attack the wizards and steal the runes. Go to the Wizards' Tower and tell Sedridor about the Evil Chicken's plan. You will see then a cutscene in which the battle begins. After the cutscene, Sedridor will tell you to defeat the chicken commander, a level 55 elite chicken mage. After the commander is defeated the chickens will retreat. The Evil Chicken's Lair Go to the the Mysterious Old Man and tell him what happened. He will put you to go to the Evil Chicken's base, through the portal to the east of Randomevenity. Once in the base, ask a chicken mage about the Evil Chicken's plans. He will tell you that the only chickens who know about his plans are the elite chicken mages and the only elite chicken mage not loyal to the Evil Chicken is located in a special room that has a magical barrier. After talking to the chicken mage go through the magical barrier, you can go through the magical barrier if you have level 30 magic. After this talk to the elite chicken mage inside the room. He will tell you that the Evil Chicken has prepared a powerful army of elite chicken mages. After you talk to the elite chicken mage, you will see a cutscene in which the Evil Chicken comes, kills the elite chicken mage and puts one of his most powerful elite chicken mage to kill you, he then goes to Randomevenity with his army through a portal. The elite chicken mage is level 70 and only uses magic. After you defeat the elite chicken mage, go through the portal to Randomevenity. Assault of Randomevenity After you go through the portal, you will see a cutscene in which the random events fight the chicken army. After the cutscene, the Mysterious Old Man will tell you to go defeat the Evil Chicken. The Evil Chicken is level 95 and uses magic. Protect from magic will be very useful, since the Evil Chicken uses powerful spells. After you defeat the Evil Chicken, the chickens will retreat. After this, talk to the Mysterious Old Man and he will tell that the Evil Chicken has accepted to live in Randomevenity. He will also tell you that they plan on going to the Evil Chicken's base and transform the chicken mages into normal chickens again. Quest completed. Rewards * 2 quest points * Access to the Evil Chicken's Magic mini-mini game * * *